


While You Were Sleeping

by Kissthegirl98



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissthegirl98/pseuds/Kissthegirl98
Summary: For Hope and her wolf, most things they were in sync about. They don't like big crowds. They like to run regularly. Eat at appropriate times. Sleep when needed. Simple stuff really.It's just this one topic they seem to disagree on and it was pretty big.How to be a good mate. More specifically, how to be a good mate to Josie Saltzman.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 41
Kudos: 251





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so in this story here a few things that I should cover just to get you up to speed.  
> \- Hope came to Salvatore at 9.  
> \- Hope's wolf is a lot more sentient than is probably canon.  
> \- it's been about 8 years since Hope came to Salvatore.  
> \- Josie and Lizzie are two years younger like in the show.
> 
> If there's anything else, I'll make sure to mention it in the future.

It started simply if you wanted to be frank. So simple, that even the keenest observer would not have seen it. It started years before when Hope was just a girl, new to Salvatore. When she was still optimistic and open to friendship. The young girl had been having trouble making friends. Not because she wasn’t trying though. She really did. 

Hope was nine when she first arrived at Salvatore. She was painfully shy and felt awkward about having so many people she didn’t know around her and her family so far. 

But still, she tried. 

It’s just that, when going to a boarding school, the one thing people ask the new kid is “Where are you from?” Which isn’t a bad question. It’s the one that follows her answer to New Orleans that unsettles her. 

“What’s that like?” They ask with sparkling eyes, most having never been there. Hope can only come up with memories of things she can’t talk about. Her family, the life she had to fight for since before she was born, her own self. 

So many things she can’t say, so she says nothing. As one may know, most people don’t like being ignored. So she failed at the whole friendship thing again and again and again. 

And it was the same when she tried with the twins.

On one particular day, when Lizzie and Josie had asked if she wanted to come outside and play, she was asked this question by them. Or more specifically Lizzie, but Josie seemed to be eager to hear the answer too. And again Hope was silent when asked about her home. And as expected Lizzie was miffed about being ignored. 

Lizzie, quickly standing and looking down on hope, said “Fine! Don’t tell me. But just so you know, if you want to make friends, you need to learn how to be friends, and being friends means sharing!” And with that, she stormed away. 

Hope, just about convinced she should give up on this whole friend thing, looked up when she heard “You know, you don’t have to share. Lizzie just said that because she likes to know everything, but it’s ok if you don’t wanna talk about your home. Sometimes homes are bad and they make us sad to think about and sometimes they are happy and we miss them and that makes us sad too. So it’s ok if you don’t wanna talk about it.” Josie said with a smile. 

Hope looked into her brown eyes and knew. 

Did she know what she knew? Nope. But she knew it and what it made her happy. Josie made her happy.

“Thanks.” Hope said quietly, showing her gratitude with a matching smile. Hope thought to herself that maybe this friend thing could actually work out. 

Looking back on that day nearly ten years ago and it’s almost laughable how much it didn’t work out. 

As much as Hope wanted to be around Josie, and she really did, the secrets she kept served to only eat away at her the more she spent time with the young brunette. So, after months of friendship, close to the end of the school year, Hope started avoiding her. 

It didn’t help that Josie seemed to not just get the hint after a while and give up on Hope. She continued to try with the Mikaelson girl. 

She would knock on Hope’s door, corner Hope in the hallway, waiting for her after classes. What she could do to track her down, she did. And Hope did her best in letting her down easy with, “I’m busy right now, Jo.” or “I can’t. I said I’d call my mom after class.” 

But really how busy could a ten-year-old be and there’s no way she calls her mom this much, right? 

And then one Monday, it all stopped. 

Hope was leaving her class, prepared to see Josie and dodge her pestering about sitting with her at lunch when what she came face to face with was a bare wall. 

The wall Josie would always stand next to in order to wait for Hope. And the rest of the day followed just the same. She actually didn’t see Josie all day. 

Scratch that. 

She didn’t see Josie all week. 

She was surprised. She hadn’t expected the brunette to give up. But what had surprised her the most, she hadn’t realized it, but she didn’t want the brunette to give up. Then she thought to herself. She had been avoiding Josie for about six weeks. That’s kind of a long time. She would have given up ages ago. 

By the end of that week, Hope finally figured out what it was she knew that day Josie and she were outside. 

She wanted Josie forever. 

Her week seemed to drag on and she couldn’t stand not seeing the brunette. She knew she hadn’t talked to her in a while, but thanks to Josie’s relentless efforts, she still saw her every day. And after a week without her, she knew. That she would want nothing like the way she wanted Josie simply in her presence. 

To Just be near her. 

She was also only ten, so in her head, it was more like “Being with Josie forever seems nice. Like Aunt Freya and Auntie Keelin.” 

And maybe she would have gone to see Josie, if not for the sneaky voice in her head that said, “Aunt Freya and Auntie Keelin don’t have secrets. They don’t lie to each other. You’re lying to Josie. Josie doesn’t need a liar forever.” And so she just stayed in her room and decided that she wouldn’t go see Josie. She was doing a good job of avoiding her anyway. And now Josie won’t seek her out. Josie’s probably just sick. People get colds all the time. Josie will be back Monday morning and then Hope can see her. But only look. That is what she will limit herself to. Only looking. And it will be enough.

Had Hope gone and seen Josie, she would see the girl in bed, cuddling a stuffed animal with her sister hugging her from behind. 

“Just forget about her Jo. She’s never really wanted to be friends with anyone. She’s not a nice person. She wouldn’t be a good friend to you anyway.” Lizzie tried to console her sister with her words. 

But Josie would have none of it. She only managed to cry harder. 

She didn’t understand. What had she done? Why didn’t Hope want to be friends anymore? 

If Josie was honest with herself, she had a crush on Hope. 

At the mere age of eight, Josie Saltzman experienced both her first love and first heartbreak. And it sucked. 

She tried to get Hope to talk to her, but the aubrunette would either run in the other direction or give her an excuse and scurry away. She was sure Hope hated her. She just doesn’t know why. And after six weeks of trying, Josie relented. Clearly, Hope didn’t want anything to do with her, so she would give her what she wanted. That didn’t make it hurt any less. 

So for a full week of school, Josie feigned sick. It wasn’t hard. She really liked fire spells. She was even getting pretty good at them. But when she was just starting to figure them out she could only get her hands to warm up. So of course, Josie pulled one over on her parents. She warmed her forehead like she used to do with her hands and when they would get the thermometer, she would warm her mouth too (it took her a couple of times to practice the right amount lest she has the thermometer going off at 200 degrees). She spent the entire week crying, thinking of all her possible wrongdoings, and coming up empty. 

It didn’t make sense to her, but if that was what Hope wanted, then she would give it to her. 

On Monday when she returned to school, she would keep her distance. She would be nice and smile at her, but only that. She would only share looks would her. Only looking. And that would be enough.


	2. The Good Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because the last chapter was just a prologue and it was pretty short, I decided to just bang this out and post it today. It won't always be like this. I'll try and stick to a once-weekly type thing because of school though.

In the near ten years that would pass between then and now, Hope and Josie remained amicable. Josie did as she promised and herself, she kept her distance and when she did see Hope, she would shoot her a shy, half-hearted smile. And Hope, much to Josie’s surprise would smile back. And that’s the way it continued. Shy, half-hearted smiles from across the room and nothing more. 

Lizzie, on the other hand, could not keep her disdain of Hope from public viewing; not that she wanted to. She wanted Hope to know just how much she hated her. Sure she didn’t like that Hope didn’t want to be friends. It made her feel like Hope thought she was better than everyone else in the world. But more than anything else, she hated her because she made Josie cry. For months Josie was Hope’s only friend. Giving everything, while getting nothing in return. And how did Hope repay that? By dropping Josie like a sack of bricks and ignoring her. And for six weeks she watched as Josie tried to get the girl to talk to her. And still nothing. And then, as if her other grievances weren’t enough, for a full week Josie pretended to be sick just so she could cry about that stupid witch. It was the most heinous of all crimes in Lizzie’s book and she swore to make each and every day of the girl’s life a living hell.

Hope for her part, keeping her own word and among exchanging glances and smiles with the brunette, kept a watchful eye on her. She only looked. Well, actually she gazed because that’s what people in love do. They gaze upon their object of affection. Because that’s what Hope was. She was completely, hopelessly, and irrevocably in love with Josie Saltzman.

She had figured it out around the age of fourteen. When thinking about how she had been watching Josie for so long that it seemed like a lifetime, she realized she could do it for a lifetime. And then the words of her younger self floated into her head “I want Josie forever.” That’s how her Aunt Freya and Auntie Keelin talked and they were in love. One would think the thought would scare her, but it hadn’t while she hadn’t been all that aware of it until the thought dawned upon her, she was quick to come to terms with it. If anything, it only served to make her sad. She could never be with Josie because her younger self was still right. Josie didn’t need a liar forever and that’s what she was. So she just gazed at her wistfully. Each and every day hoping to see the brunette Saltzman, just so she could see the smile that soothes her aching heart.

But when she turned fifteen is when everything changed. That year was bad. The fall following her fifteenth birthday, she lost her parents, her uncle, and triggered her wolf. It was just bad. Her year between fifteen and sixteen is pretty hazy so there really is nothing more to say about it. Sixteen was pretty much just as bad. Everything was still so fresh and to add to it, Josie got a girlfriend. It didn’t seem like her life could get much worse, but she would soon find out it gets worse before it gets better.

Hope was seventeen when she first woke up in the middle of the night, sweat glistening on her skin and a blank mind. It was early Saturday morning in mid-September. Her window was open to let the breeze that signaled an early fall in. It kept her room nice and cool and for her warmer than average body temperature, that’s exactly what she needed. There was no reason she should be up. She wasn’t hot, but she was covered in sweat and could feel some lingering type of panic which signaled one thing to her: nightmare. She had no idea what it was about, only that now she had to be somewhere and she could settle her panic until she went there.

Getting up, she quietly opened and closed her door to not wake any of the sleeping bodies in the dorms next to hers before she pads down the hall. She only has to go about fifty feet or so before she stops. She looks at the Saltzman twins' door confused. “Why here?” She thought to herself. 

Turning around, she starts to go back to her room only to make it a couple of steps and then stop. God, it was like she couldn’t breathe. She turns back and steps close to the twins' door and she feels calm. So she tries again, only to make it a couple of steps and feel breathless once more. She turned back towards the door, getting close, she felt her breath return. It made no sense. She was tired and wanted to sleep. She did not have time for this, so she gathered herself and turned towards her room for the third time. She would not back down. She was being ridiculous. Quickly, she pads her feet across the cold floor. 

She makes it about two feet before she’s on her knees. She feels panic and breathlessness. Her skin feels like it’s literally going to crawl right off her body. As if there was a fire under her feet, she got up, turned around, and stood at the twins' door once again. Everything seemed to settle instantly. Hope groaned quietly. She didn’t know what any of this meant. She just wanted to get back to sleep. She leaned back against the wall right next to the twins’ door, ready to slide down and sleep right there until she heard something. Tuning her ears to be more alert, She noticed the sound coming from inside the twins’ room. 

A soft whimper and a distressed moan were heard more clearly once she pressed her ear to the door. She knew that sound. Well not exactly. She’d never heard it before, but she knew the voice it belonged to, Josie. Josie was having a nightmare or at least that's what it sounded like. 

And just like that, she was looking at the door through gold-tinted vision and before she could stop herself, she knocked. She only waited about five seconds before knocking again. Another whimper could be heard and once again she knocked. A little louder this time. Not loud enough to wake the other occupants of the hall, but definitely enough to rouse at least one of the sleeping occupants in the room. 

A groan was heard and mumbled curses were getting louder and louder as the person behind the door got closed. Flinging open the door, Lizzie Saltzman was ready to ring the life out of whoever woke her, but then she saw Hope Mikaelson. Now Lizzie was ready to turn the Salvatore Boarding School into the next Chernobyl. 

Before Lizzie had a chance to speak, a small cry was heard from the bed of the other occupant and in a flash, Hope had pushed past Lizzie and was next to Josie caressing her hair. She got on one knee to be eye level with the brunette in the bed and laid her head next to hers. She spoke softly and comfortingly. “Shh...Jo, it’s ok. You’re ok. I’m here. I promise I’ll keep you safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

And soon the whimpers stopped and the brunette settled. 

Lizzie, who was more than a little offended not to mention livid from having been woken up, was in complete shock from witnessing the scene. She snapped out of it before zooming over to Hope and snatching her hand off of Josie. She was about to do quite a bit of yelling until Hope snapped up to her in an instant with gold eyes and canines bared. “You wake her and you’ll beg for death.” 

Lizzie had honestly never seen Hope so angry. It was actually more than a little frightening. So Lizzie being the genius that she is, decided to play her cards right. Throwing her hands up and gave a look of surrender, Lizzie spoke quietly. “OK. Ok. I’m sorry. I just didn’t expect you to come in here in the middle of the night to whisper sweet nothings to my sister.” She finished with an eye roll. 

Hope seemed to calm down with her look of submission and quiet voice. She leaned back and waited for Lizzie to say something of actual importance. 

Dropping her hands, Lizzie changed her look to one of confusion. “I just don’t get it. As far as I know, and I know everything that goes on with my sister, you haven’t talked to her in like eight years. Not really. So why are you here….” Lizzie glances at the clock on her bedside table, “at 3:45 am?” 

Hope only turns to towards Josie and uses her hand to stroke her cheek, getting a contented sigh out of the brunette. “She was having a nightmare. I woke up and I just felt like I had to be here. When I got here, I heard her.” She replied with a shrug as if it was as simple as two plus two equals four. 

“Yes, but you haven’t ever come barging in our room and she has had more nightmares than just this, so exactly what makes this one so different?” Lizzie questioned again, still confused out her mind. Hope again only shrugged, “I woke up. I heard her.” She was still only looking at Josie. She wanted to make sure Lizzie and her conversation didn’t wake the girl. She kept a close eye on her breathing and listened to her steady heartbeat. Lizzie seemed to take notice of Hope’s watchful gazed and asked “Are you two dating and forget to mention that to me?” “No. You were right. We haven’t really spoken in years.” “OK…so your being here is because….why again?” “She had a nightmare.” Another shrug. “Right….I think we’ve covered that. It’s the why though that I’m not getting.” Lizzie furrows her brow at the tribrid. 

Until she looks closer at the soft, yet intense look Hope was looking at her sleeping sister with. Finally, it clicked. “You’re in love with her.” Hope’s only reaction was to turn her gaze to the blonde and blankly stare. Her eyes were still gold. Lizzie didn’t know everything about werewolves, honestly, she didn’t know much (she didn’t pay much attention in class when they came up). What she did know though is what helped guide her next question.

“Does Hope know?” Lizzie knew she wasn’t talking to Hope exactly. She was talking to her wolf. She had seen her eyes gold when she first came in and even when she had threatened Lizzie, but Hope seemed to be on edge both times. Not exactly uncharacteristic for an edgy wolf to have gold eyes when frazzled or threatening, but now she was clearly very calm and actually seemed docile. There was no reason her eyes should be gold unless the controls in her mind had switched. 

The tribrid just gave another shrug, “Hope knows what she knows. She keeps us away from Josie because she thinks it’s best for Josie. But I know that we’re what’s best for Josie. Hope says that we’re only supposed to look. Nothing more. That we watch and we protect her and nothing more, but....” 

The aubrunette’s gaze once again turned back to Josie. She reached a hand out and caressed her on top of her hair, smiling as the brunette seemed to snuggle into the touch. 

“But that’s not what a good mate does. A good mate does watch over and protect their mate, but they also love their mate. Openly and fully. That’s what a mate does because that is what their mate deserves. To be loved unconditionally and be shown that they are nothing short of their entire universe.” 

Hope’s gaze goes back to Lizzie as she takes her hand back. “Hope thinks that watching and protecting is enough. But it’s not, because being a good mate is not about enough. It’s about everything. You don’t just do enough. You do everything. Be everything. Whatever they need, you do. You be it. A mate deserves everything and a good mate will be everything. Josie is my mate and no matter what anyone says, not you, not your father, not Hope will stop me from being a good mate.” 

Lizzie could hear the conviction in her tone. It astounded her to the point where it was almost scary. But she also knew that, just by hearing what the wolf said, she had nothing to fear when it came to her sister. 

“I’ll let you get back to sleep. And make sure not to mention this to Hope, I don’t want her doing anything stupid like locking us up at night.” The tribrid started to go past Lizzie when she stopped right next to her and leaned close.

“And about not coming during any of Josie’s other nightmares. That’s not true. I’ve come every time she’s had a nightmare since Hope triggered her curse. I listen to her and when she gets one, I wake Hope up.” She said. Lizzie looking confused, questioned her with “But I’ve never heard you.” 

“I knock about three times before I use magic to get in. You usually don’t wake up. I heard you come back to the room a little before Jo started. I guess you went to the bathroom or something. Either way, you weren’t fully asleep so I guess it was easier to wake you.” The tribrid just shrugged before she walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions you have, please let me know. I'd be happy to clarify. Also if you ever notice a mistake or something, let me know that too. As always, I would really love to hear what you think, so criticism welcome as well as any ideas!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. There's Something About Lizzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! A lot sooner than I thought I'd be. This chapter is pretty short, but I'm thinking that I should have something up by the end of the weekend. Updates won't always be this rapid-fire, but I'll try and keep to a once-weekly minium.

Lizzie Saltzman could describe herself as many things. Blonde, a twin, the youngest (by like 3 minutes, but still), tall, beautiful, smart….Well, honestly Lizzie could go on and on about the many things she is. The one thing Lizzie could not describe herself as was often confused. Because she so rarely was. She prided herself on being perceptive to even the most closed-off people. She could find the needle in a haystack if that needle was the information she wanted. But after the night she had, the only thing she can describe herself as is confused. It’s not that she didn’t understand. Actually, she didn’t understand. Everything seemed to be disorganized and unreachable.

Lizzie was sitting on a couch in the common room, staring at the fireplace and contemplating. She’ll make a list. That’s what she’ll do. List all the things she does know.

Hope is in love with Josie.  
Hope’s wolf is like a separate sentient being that talks, quite well actually.  
Hope’s wolf is mad at Hope for not being with Josie.  
Hope’s wolf visits Josie when she has nightmares.  
Hope doesn’t know.  
(And if she were honest, the most pressing issue of all this) Lizzie still hates Hope with a burning passion.

After the list is made, Lizzie can say that things seem a little clearer, or at least all the facts are set straight. It’s the last one that she’s having a problem with. Yes, she gets it. Hope’s super in love with Josie. Like Romeo and Juliet, 1980’s movies, “I’ll die if I don’t see you” love. It’s disgusting really. And more than anything, it’s downright aggravating. Of course, Hope would hurt Josie just for some stupid martyr complex. Despite what most may think, she gets it. Hope’s got a lot going on. Always has. It’s just that, well she may be a huge bitch for saying this, but her parents weren’t even dead yet. How was she such a martyrdom chaser even before she’d actually done anything wrong? It didn’t help that Josie seemed to hold a torch for the damn tribrid. No matter what Josie says, Lizzie isn’t dumb and she sure as hell isn’t blind. She’s seen the looks and Josie talks about her much more than she thinks she does. So yes, Lizzie Saltzman can’t stand the ground Mope Mikaelson walks on. She got Josie so far shoved up her ass, Jo actually thinks the sun shines out of it. And all that devotion and that broody dog just cast it aside, for what, “doing what’s best for Josie.”? God! This is actually getting her nowhere. She needs to go to the source of literally all her problems. Hope. 

Hope was sitting in the library getting caught up on her daily routines. She really only has one. Watch/protect Josie. And she’d say she was doing a fine job of it. Jo was sitting about three tables away and was studying for some test that Hope probably should too. And she would if it weren’t practically guaranteed that Dr. Saltzman would call her out of class before the test was even finished being passed out. She got pretty lucky this year. She and Josie share two electives and two main courses. She should be more thankful to Josie being a literal genius in potions and herbology which allowed her to get into the advanced courses only taken by seniors. She was beyond fortunate. Out of the six classes in her course load, she had four with Josie which also put them in the same lunch and study hall. She’s not exactly sure what she did to be granted such a gift, but she will forever be grateful. 

Hope is just about finished mindlessly listing off all of Josie’s best features when she’s interrupted by Lizzie Saltzman dropping her bookbag on the table, startling Hope. Hope, having been pretty deep in thought and occupied with her Jo gazing, hadn’t heard the blonde Saltzman approach. Shooting Lizzie a glare, she practically growls out “What do you want Lizzie?” Mirroring Hope’s glare back at her, Lizzie plops down in the seat across from her. “Get over yourself Mikaelson, ok. I’ve obviously come to talk about last night.” “What are you even talking about?” Hope questions with her glare still present. “What do you mean ‘What am I talking about’? You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Now Hope was just plain annoyed. She honestly didn’t have that much of a problem with Lizzie if you left out the fact that she was a raging bitch and seemed intent on making Hope’s life a living hell. Rolling her eyes and sending a harsher glare, Hope gets up and collects her things. “I’m moving to another table. Do me a favor for once in your life and don’t follow me.” With that, she starts to walk away until Lizzie reaches out to grab her arm and pull her back. Hope spins on her heel and faces Lizzie with gold eyes. “What did I say?” Came rough and low from Hope’s mouth. “I don’t care if you want to move to Aruba. I need to know what the fuck last night was about.” Lizzie replied just as harsh. “And I told you not to mention last night to Hope, Elizabeth.” Hope growled out passed bared fangs. “Oh.” was all Lizzie could say. She released Hope’s arm and just stared at her. “I told you. Do not talk to Hope about this. I will not repeat myself.” Lizzie, having realized she once again face to face with Hope’s wolf, nodded. “Ok. I’m sorry. I guess I thought Hope knew. She does know right?” Lizzie questioned with a frown. “Hope knows what she knows.” “But--” “This conversation is over. And I will not speak about it again. And you will keep your mouth shut.” Leaning back, Hope’s eyes went back to their normal color and she blinked a few times. When she looked at Lizzie, she looked confused and slightly startled. Hope guesses she wolfed out a little and shocked her. Whatever. That’ll teach Lizzie to keep her hands to herself. “Just leave me alone Lizzie.” With that, Hope moved to a table right behind Josie. Sure she wasn’t at an angle where she could see her profile, but she was now close enough to smell her absolutely intoxicating scent and just bask in everything Josie without her knowing.

Another thing to add to the list of things about Lizzie is not someone who just accepts no as an answer. She would have to form a plan to get that damned dog to wolf out so they could have a nice little chat. As Lizzie took a seat at the table in front of her, a smirk grew on her face. She knew exactly how she was going to get what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions you have, please let me know. I'd be happy to clarify. Also if you ever notice a mistake or something, let me know that too. As always, I would really love to hear what you think, so criticism is welcome as well as any ideas!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. We Need to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I just want to say that I really appreciate all those who left comments and kudos on the story. It definitely guilts me into writing more which is kind of a good thing lol. I usually have my Saturdays free so I spent most of the day writing. The chaps a lot longer than intended but I figure you guys wouldn't mind : )
> 
> One thing I did forget to mention earlier is that Josie never burnt down Hope's room. Lizzie's reason for disliking Hope is because Hope didn't want to be friends with anyone and to a much larger extent, what she did to Josie.
> 
> I've probably forgotten something else, but I'll just let you know as we go lol
> 
> Happy reading and hope you guys enjoy!

“Jo! Stop whatever you’re doing and move over,” Lizzie demanded as she practically burst into the room.

Josie was sitting cross-legged on her bed reading when she was startled by Lizzie's abrupt entrance and command. 

“What? Lizzie why?” Josie said with a confused face. “Because we’ve barely spent any time together just the two of us and I want sister bonding time,” Lizzie said as she removed the book from Josie’s hand and tossed it onto her own behind her. 

“Lizzie...what are you talking about? We literally share a room. We see each other every day.” Came Josie’s reply. 

It was nearing seven pm and she just wanted to read and then go to bed. She really hoped Lizzie wasn’t trying to drag her to some dumbass party. “Yes, but that it’s bonding. And you can’t tell me that you haven’t missed spending time with me as we sister bond.” 

Lizzie had a point. They may see each other every day, but they hadn’t just spent time together as sisters in a while. The idea of an evening in, cuddling close and hanging out did appeal to her. “Ok. So what did you have in mind? It better not be a party, cause that’s not sister bonding.” 

“Your right Jo. Which is why I figured we’d do something you’d enjoy and watch a few movies. I’ll even give you first pick.” Josie was so excited about not having to go to some stupid party and getting the first movie pick that she hadn’t even thought about her sister’s ulterior motives. Josie rose to her knees on the bed and flung her arms around Lizzie.

“So, I’m guessing you like that idea?” Lizzie said as she wrapped her arms around her sister and smirked. Her plan was unfolding perfectly. 

“Yes! For a second there I thought you were just trying to convince me to go to another party. I’m really glad we're just staying here. And we can have cuddles.” 

Josie pulled back to grab her laptop and set up Disney plus. She really wanted to watch Maleficent (she’d be lying if she said Angelina Jolie did nothing for her). Maybe she could convince Lizzie to watch the second one too. 

“Maleficent huh?” Lizzie commented as she settled into the bed. Seeing the movie Josie chose just made this all that much easier. She knew Josie would try and convince her to watch the second right after, which would have been Lizzie’s turn to pick, so she’s going to use that to set the final piece of her plan in motion. 

“Yeah. I was also wondering if you wouldn’t mind watching the second after it. Please, Lizzie?” Josie pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes. 

“Isn’t that supposed to be my turn to pick the movie? You know we go you than me then you again. Why don’t we watch mine then yours after.” Lizzie said acting unaffected by the request. 

“Well if you think about it, it really doesn’t matter since I’m gonna pick the second one anyway. So we should just watch the first then the second and then we can watch yours.” 

“But if it doesn’t matt-” 

“You can pick whatever you want and I swear I won’t say anything and I’ll make sure to watch the whole thing!” Josie had her hands clasped and her eyes wide.

Lizzie glanced over at her, “whatever I want?” 

“Yes! It doesn’t matter.” 

“And you’ll stay up and watch the whole thing.” 

“Yes! I pinky promise!” Josie thrust out her pinky towards Lizzie. 

“Woah Jo. Pulling out the pinky promise. You know you can’t go back on that.” 

“ Have I ever?” 

“Ok. I accept your terms.” And with that, two pinkies wrapped around each other, the deal was sealed. 

“Like taking candy from a baby,” Lizzie thought. This was going much better than she thought it would.

Maleficent and Maleficent two had ended and Lizzie was now searching for her movie. Josie wasn’t too worried. Lizzie usually just wanted to watch teen movies where there were a lot of hot guys. She figured it would be kind of boring, but nothing too bad. 

That was until she saw her type in “The Conjuring”. It was definitely a name that said ‘scary movie’, but the worst was that she remembered MG saying he watched it with Kaleb and had nightmares for a week. 

She already didn’t do well with scary movies most people say aren’t that scary. She’s kind of a wimp when it comes to that kind of stuff, but you never heard that from her. 

“Um, Lizzie….” Josie put her hand on Lizzie’s to stop her from pressing play. 

“Yes, Jo?” Lizzie just looked at her, waiting for her to ask her question. 

It’s when she’s about to tell Lizzie that this movie is way too scary when she remembers “Pulling out the pinky promise. You know you can’t go back on that.” “ Have I ever?” She can’t say anything. She agreed to this. Lizzie gave up her turn so that she could watch her movies back to back and she made a promise. 

A pinky promise. 

“Nothing. I just wanted you to get closer.” 

“Ok.” And Lizzie does just that as she hits play.

\----

Hope was seventeen when she first woke up in the middle of the night, sweat glistening on her skin and a blank mind. It was early Sunday morning in mid-September. Her window was open to let the breeze that signaled an early fall in. It kept her room nice and cool and for her warmer than average body temperature, that’s exactly what she needed. 

There was no reason she should be up. She wasn’t hot, but she was covered in sweat and could feel some lingering type of panic which signaled one thing to her: nightmare. She had no idea what it was about, only that now, she had to be somewhere and she could not settle her panic until she went there. 

Getting up, she quietly opened and closed her door to not wake any of the sleeping bodies in the dorms next to hers before she pads down the hall. 

She followed the same routine she had the previous night without her knowing. The confusion. Frustration. Walking back and forth. Panic, pain, breathlessness. Everything the same and yet, she was unaware of her frequent routine. Just as she had the night before, she gathered her strength and made to leave, and just as she had before, barely got two feet. 

She once again contemplates sleeping on the floor when she hears the whimpers. And just like that, just like the night before and all the others she was unaware of, she knocked on the door with gold-tinted eyes. 

Except unlike all the other nights, this time the door opens by itself right after she knocks. 

Lizzie was sitting up in bed and filing her nails to perfection and Josie was sleeping restlessly on her stomach. Lizzie looked at Hope still standing in her doorway. 

“Well, aren’t you gonna get to it?” Lizzie whispers. 

She looked bored and a little annoyed. Hope is honestly a little confused. It seemed like she had been waiting up for her. Hope may have even thought more on the strange event if not for the set of whimpers and distressed sounds coming from Josie. 

Lightning fast, Hope was at her side, caressing her hair as usual. “Shh, Jo. It’s ok. It’s ok. I’m here. Whatever it is can’t hurt you. I’ll protect you. I promise. I’ll always protect you.” Soon Josie’s whimpers were just soft contented sighs. 

Behind her, Hope heard the door shut softly. She took her eyes off of Josie to look at Lizzie, still stroking Josie’s hair.

“When you’re done there, we need to talk.” 

Lizzie hadn’t even looked up. She only continued to inspect her nails. Growling, the tribrid knew she’d been tricked. 

“What did you do?” 

“Shhhhhh. You don’t want to wake sleeping beauty, do you?” Lizzie exaggerated with wide eyes pointed towards her sleeping sister. Looking back at Josie, Hope stroked her face, making sure she was content and stood up. 

She walked towards Lizzie’s bed and stood in front of the blonde. “Inside the white line please,” Lizzie said with fake niceness, pointing towards the ground. 

Hope looked down, just now noticing the chalk-drawn line encasing the bed. She stepped over the line and came closer to Lizzie. “Silentium foras.” She heard Lizzie mutter and then she saw a yellow barrier go from the floor to the ceiling. 

Growling Hope whispered at her harshly, “What did you do?” 

“Huh...So you don’t know everything. Good to know.” was said at a normal volume. 

“Keep your voice down!” Hope whispered out. 

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie’s only reply was, “If you did know everything like you want to make it seem like you do, then you would know she can’t hear us. Even though my sister has the penchant to sleep like the dead, I took the precaution of creating a sound barrier,” Hope shot her eyes towards Josie. “Oh don’t worry, we can hear her just fine. So if she starts to have bad dreams again you can whisk her off to peaceful dreamland in a second flat.” 

Lizzie's tone was way too amused than Hope would like. She knew the girl had something up her sleeve, she just wasn’t sure what. 

Turning Back to Lizzie, the tribrid addressed her coldly, “What did you do Saltzman? You knew I was coming. You were waiting for me.” 

Nodding her head, Lizzie shifted her eyes to the side before landing back on the tribrid, “Yes, that. Well, Jo and I watched a few movies, that’s all.” 

Hope clenched her fist, “What did you watch?” 

“Josie wanted to see Maleficent so we watched those movies.” 

Hope is about to question her again when she hears a gasp from the other bed. She looks at Josie to see her knuckles white from her tight grip on the sheets. She could see her body tensing and the beginnings of tears. She to her side in a millisecond, caressing her brown tresses. 

“Hey, no-no-no. Don’t cry. I’m here. I’m still here. I’ll always be here. They’re not real. It’s not real. But I am. I’m real and I’ll never let anything hurt you. I swear it.” 

Hope lightly nuzzles her nose against Josie’s hair with closed eyes. She breathes in deep and her mind fuzzes at its edges. Her predilection for Josie’s scent is best described as an addiction. 

Raising from her place on the floor, Hope moves away from Josie and walks inside the sound barrier again. 

“What exactly was your pick Lizzie?” 

“I didn’t--” 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t pick anything. I know you picked something. What was it?” The words flowed past extended canines. 

“The Conjuring,” was said quietly, Lizzie’s eyes still downcast. She actually did feel guilty about that one, but it was the only way to get that wolf here. 

“You better be fucking lying blondie!” Came the shout from Hope. 

“Think about it this way, now you pretty much get to come over every night for the next week. Maybe more.” Lizzie looked at her in appeasement. 

The tribrid only growled loudly and took a step closer to Lizzie. 

“That’s more Jo time than you get in like a year. Come on, think about all the professions of your undying love Jo could get! How you can reassure her of your loyalty and protection!” She did have an ace up her sleeve but that would prove worthless if that mutt killed her first. 

Hope thought about it. She hated seeing Josie upset, but there wasn’t anything she could do now except be there and that’s exactly what she was going to do anyway. “The witch just bought herself another minute on this earth,” she thought.

Leaning back, Hope grunted out, “What do you want Lizzie.” Lizzie grinned knowing her words worked. Now it was time for that ace to make itself known. 

“Oh, have a seat. Get comfortable, please.” Lizzie said with fake niceness. She put her hand out to gesture towards the bed. 

“Just get on with it.” Lizzie rolled her eyes before plastering a smirk on her lips, “Well if you insist. See the thing is, I’m sure you’re very aware of how I feel about Hope. If you need a refresher, I’ll make it clear. Simply put, I would like to see her eradicated from the earth at the earliest convenience.” 

“I would tread very lightly if I were you,” Hope said. That minute Lizzie bought was more like ten seconds.

“See, that’s just the thing. I don’t think I have to. Seeing as you basically professed your undying fealty to my lovely twin. And you and I both know that if you so much as touch a single hair on my precious head, all chances with Josie, which are already slim, go right out the window.” 

Hope growled much louder this time, hating being backed into a corner. She knew the blonde Saltzman was right though. She would never do anything to hurt Josie and hurting Lizzie would hurt Josie. 

Lizzie smirked as she could see the tribrid back down. “I’m glad we could see eye to eye. Now that we’re on the same page, I’ve some questions and you’re going to answer them.” 

“And why would I do that?” The tribrid smirked at Lizzie.

“Well, because if you don’t, I’m gonna tell Hope,” --Lizzie said as if it were obvious-- “And you know that if I tell her that you come out to play not only at night but also anytime you want like you did this afternoon, she’s not only going to lock herself up, she might even bind you.” 

“She would never--” 

“When it comes to Josie, do you really think it so farfetched?” 

Hope chanced a glance at the sleeping brunette. She had a pained expression on her face. She thought about how little time she already spent with her and imagined if that was reduced to zero. 

Just the mere thought of it caused a deep pain in her chest. Having to go back under in such a violent act of suppression paled in compression to the reality that she would lose her very soul. It was hard enough living with your heart walking around in the world so susceptible to any and all dangers. It was only worsed by knowing she couldn’t care for the girl that was the embodiment of her most important organ. 

The thought of leaving her in Hope’s incapable hands was absolutely unacceptable. 

Hope would just let their girl find some unworthy trash bag of a person that wouldn’t understand that they had literally the most invaluable thing in the universe. She could never allow Hope to ruin everything for them. 

So she turned back to Lizzie and said “What do you want to know?” 

“Firstly, you keep saying that Hope ‘knows what she knows’. What the hell does that even mean? Because I think she doesn’t know shit.” 

“You wouldn’t really be wrong. She doesn’t know much.” The tribrid shrugged. 

Lizzie looked confused. “How is that possible. I admit I don’t know much about werewolves, but I know they have to have control over their wolves. And I’m pretty sure Hope has the highest amount of control I’ve ever seen on her wolf.” 

Rolling her gold-tinted eyes, Hope sighed. 

“Apparently you don’t know shit either. Werewolves don’t have control over their wolves. Their human sides hold the reigns of their control.” 

“What do you mean by ‘their human sides hold the reigns of their control.’ I thought--” 

“I know what you thought. It’s what everyone thinks. Because we let them. Hope is in control because I let her be.” Hope interrupted. She was actually really annoyed by this conversation. 

It was how she always felt when she had to listen to the way wolves were described, sometimes even by wolves themselves. No one really understood the wolf side of a werewolf except the wolf. They made sure of it. 

“Humans and wolves in any other situation, are two separate species, two separate entities. That doesn’t just change because someone curses an entire group of people to hold one inside themselves. They are still two separate entities, now just in one body. 

When it comes to control over the mind, the wolf was stronger. Even without a full moon, the wolf always wins out. That’s why even before the curse is triggered, the person with the gene will be more prone to violence and anger. It’s in the wolf’s nature and the nature of the wolf is first and foremost. It wouldn’t be a curse if it wasn’t.” 

Hope sat on the bed as she continued to talk. 

“When werewolves were first created, their wolf fought against the human entity. Wolves are territorial, even in the mind. They wanted their own space and they didn’t want to share. They did all they could to push the other out. The full moon being the best time to try and do it. That’s why wolves would massacre villages and kill ruthlessly in the early days. 

When given that control by the full moon, wolves would sink to their most basic instincts: run, hunt, protect. They would run far and wide, consume anything they thought of as prey, and kill anything that wasn’t pack. 

They did all they could to drive out their human counterparts. And humans and witches and later vampires saw us as threats. The humans killed anything they didn’t understand, anything they feared. The other supernatural factions could see that the times were changing, people didn’t believe in witches and healers and vampires and the boogie man. 

They believed in only what they could see. And if what they saw scared them, they snuffed it out. They saw us as uncontrollable. We couldn’t keep the secret. We would massacre towns in a night and wake up naked, covered in blood, surrounded by dead bodies. 

They started to kill us off, by the thousands. Great packs totaling sometimes as small as two hundred and as big as three thousand were slaughtered. 

In a number of decades, we went from having millions across all continents to maybe a couple hundred thousand scattered around the world. 

We had to change. If we wanted to survive, we had to give up the control we craved so much. 

So we let the human have full control while in human form and only barely noticeable during full moons, or in the case of someone who changes at will, when they call upon us. And when in wolf form, we only allow ourselves a small amount of that control. It’s the reverse of this practice that gives you amped up werewolves with little to no control of their wolf. 

We only take a small amount because some can’t handle taking more without being able to let it go. Some wolves have a human side that fears them. The wolf can feel the distrust and hatred towards itself. They fear their human will bind them. That fear turns to anger and rage, so they rebel against their human for the control. 

They also keep the best parts of being a wolf from them. It’s why many werewolves can’t remember their turns. The memories belong to whoever holds more of the reigns. Most times, in a good werewolf relationship, the human holds more of the reigns, even during shifts and full moons. So those are their memories to keep. 

But in a contentious relationship, the human side and wolf side fight for control constantly. Most times they both have an equal grip, but it really doesn’t matter. The wolf wants its human counterpart to remember how hard they had to stay in control just to walk down a crowded street. 

It’s during runs that the wolf takes more. They push the human out and keep those memories. Never letting their human see the beauty of being a wolf. The thrill of running, chasing, hunting, being apart of a pack during the full moon. That is their punishment. To wake in the morning with no memory of the night before and never know how this curse can be a gift. 

It’s the same principle with Hope except it’s not about punishment. Every time Hope wakes up, it feels like the first time. I don’t let her keep the memories of our night. 

When she is sleeping, I can easily lift the reigns from her. Her mind can somewhat feel the reigns slipping and it tries to alert her. The panic she feels, increased heart rate, and adrenaline all from me slowly slipping those reigns. She will eventually wake up, but I know how to make her unaware. 

I’ll settle, giving her just enough of those reigns, and become nearly imperceptible so she won’t suspect her wolf of anything. She’ll think it was just a nightmare but she won’t know of what. You can’t have memories of a nightmare you didn’t have. 

Then very gently, I tug on those reigns. Now she feels that she needs to go somewhere, but she doesn’t know where. I guide her to Josie. She does this little dance of trying to go back, but I make her stay. 

It’s right when she has given up. She is ready for sleep, that she’ll hear Josie. 

I allow her to hear the soft cry because it’ll shock her. Her grip on the reigns is almost completely forgotten. Right then is when I snatch the control of her mind and push her out. 

She won’t remember a single part of it, even the part where she first woke up because technically, I had more of the reigns than her so they are my memories. 

I choose what memories of mine she can have.” Hope pauses before she continues, allowing herself a much-needed breath to calm her mind. 

“For those of us that do practice what is basically submission to our human sides, we allow our human halves to have control, to guide us. But we allow ourselves to enjoy the run, hunt only animals, and protect only to threaten unless further is necessary. We allow the human halves to believe they have tamed us, but in reality, we have ensured our own survival.” 

“How do you know all this? As you said, I don’t know shit, but I also know, no one knows all of that. There’s literally no way.” Lizzie just about yells at her astonished because seriously, there’s literally no way anyone knows all that. 

“All wolves share a connection. It’s a millennia-old tradition and sacred to our culture. 

When a wolf is in a pack, they have the ability to share memories with pack members. Everyone must be initiated, even those born into the pack. They go through a process of drinking a mixture made in part by the highest and oldest pack member’s venom. 

Our venom is a crucial part of who we are. It is one of only two parts that remain the same in both human and wolf form. The other being our blood, but the venom is different. It brings us down to our basic instincts for both humans and wolves. 

We both hunt for our family and pack. We both protect our family and pack. And we kill for our family and pack. 

It is through that connection that allows the memories of our past to be sealed in our venom. It has always been done and that is why I know our beginnings. Because I know what my people knew in the beginning and everything after. 

And as far as no one knowing, well that’s because we don’t want them to know. People kill what they think they can’t control. We can fight against outside factors. We can protect ourselves from other factions, but we can’t protect ourselves from ourselves. 

If our human counterparts knew they actually had very little say in how much control they had on us, well, you probably wouldn’t know a single werewolf today.” 

“Hmm,” Lizzie had her lips pressed together in contemplation as she stared at the Tribrid. 

“What?” Hope said, exasperated. 

“Well you actually answered most of my questions in that long-winded speech”--Hope rolled her eyes at that-- “you gave that no one asked for. I really only asked for answers to the questions I asked, but I guess the history lesson was good too. Anyway, I only have one question left. 

As I said earlier, I don’t like Hope. So how exactly do you think you going to get me to allow you to ride off in the sunset with my sweet sister.” 

“I won’t let you stop me!” Hope fumed as she got right in Lizzie’s face. 

“OK. Yes, I do hear you. Now my question is how exactly are you going to stop me? By my calculations, there isn’t a single thing you can do.” Lizzie said as she sat up and stared dead into gold irises. 

Oh, she did so love having the upper hand. The feeling of knowing you have the most powerful being on the planet basically on their knees was quite intoxicating. 

“What do you want?” was growled out. 

Lizzie just leaned back against the headboard. “Oh, I want many, many things. None of which you can give me though.” 

“So what? That’s it. You’re just going to tell Hope?” The anger radiating off the tribrid was fierce, but Lizzie could see the sheer dread and pure fear in her eyes. 

“You really think so low of me”--Lizzie put her hand to her chest in mock offense, an appalled look adorning her face-- “I could never do something so cruel,” 

“So what then! What exactly is it that you want from me? Why go through all this just to--” 

“I went through all this because I love my sister.” Lizzie deadpanned. 

Hope was definitely confused, but she was more on edge than anything else. She didn’t know what Lizzie would do and she had no way to prevent it.

Hurting Lizzie meant hurting Josie and that wasn’t an option up for discussion. 

Seeing Hope’s confused face, Lizzie spoke again. “Despite hurting her more than anyone has ever hurt her and coupled with years of shunning and neglect, my dear sister still holds a torch for you. 

Honestly, it’s not a torch, it’s damned Vesuvius and literally, any other prospect in her love life is Pompeii.” Lizzie rolled her eyes at her sister’s inability to move on from a childhood crush. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Jesus H. Christ! She’s in love with you. Like ‘I can’t live without you so I’ll take you any way I can have you as long as you’re in my life’ type of in love. It’s so fucking irritating. 

And more than that is how she doesn’t think I know. But how can I fucking not with how she feels about you. She looks at you and suddenly I get a rush of feeling like I want to jump your damn bones. Which does not go well with my vast hatred for you.” 

Hope had honestly stopped listening when she heard Lizzie say Josie was in love with her. She looked over at Josie with a goofy grin on her face. 

She couldn’t believe it. 

She was fully prepared to just spend her life happily by Josie’s side in a very platonic way. She would protect her. Do anything and everything to make her happy. 

And when Josie finally decided to spend her life with someone that wasn’t Hope, as much as it would kill her, she would only make sure they had the best intentions and allow Josie to be happy and in love with someone else. 

The thought nearly burned a hole in her chest, but what truly set her ablaze is the thought of life without Josie. That was inconceivable. 

But to think that she actually had a chance with Josie. To think, to know that Josie felt the same as she did-- well she could definitely classify this as one of, if not the, happiest days of her life. 

Hope immediately went to Josie and took her usual spot, kneeling next to her. 

“Your sister just told me a little secret. You love me just as I love you”--She leaned close to press a light kiss on her forehead and got a contented sigh in response-- “You have no idea how much I love you. I really hope your sister is right. I promise, if you entrust your heart to me, I will never forsake it. I will remain forever loyal to you and you alone. I will protect you to the end of time. You will never have to worry, for I will never stray, I will never leave, and I will love you fully and completely. For you, I would go further than any other. From this world into the next.” 

Hope leaned her head against a sleeping Josie and closed her eyes, just drinking her in. Taking her in her heavenly scent, soft skin, and silk-like hair. 

Behind her, Lizzie had lowered the sound barrier around her bed. 

“You really love her, huh?” Lizzie questioned, but it sounded more like a statement. 

“Undeniably so,” was whispered to the closed eyes of her love. She was her whole world and she didn’t even know it. She only need ask and Hope would arrange the stars in the sky just to her liking. 

“So tell me wolfie, if Hope doesn’t know about your nightly trips and she can’t know about how much control you actually have on her, which is exactly what she will learn if she is to learn about this little routine of yours, how exactly are you going to convince her to be with Josie? She seems pretty hellbent on staying far away from my sister.” 

It was at that Hope’s eyes shot open. Slowly she removed herself from Josie and stood up. 

Lizzie had a point. Hope didn’t know about any of this. If she were to find out, then she’d find out about all of it. The wolf inside couldn’t risk Hope binding them and it was a real possibility. 

With Hope’s vow of never interacting with Josie, only to learn her wolf has been doing it for years. That her wolf actually has more control of her than she does. Hope certainly could find it within herself to bind them. 

If it meant protecting Josie, she knew Hope would do it because she would do. If it were between Josie and her, there was no question, it was Josie. 

It would always be Josie. 

She looked down at her love and only felt pain. It was a pain that she’d never felt before. Now knowing that Josie felt as she did, the thought of being anything, but happily in love together had quickly vanished. So quick it was as if a thought she’d had for years never existed. 

And just as suddenly, that possibility was taken from her. It felt as though someone was pulling each of her limbs from her body, one notch at a time.

She had to get Hope to give up this stupid, self-sacrificing vow. She knew that it had changed over the years. From being about lying to Josie to being a Mikaelson puts Josie in danger. But she had to convince her; needed to convince her that they could do this and she just needed to trust. 

To just trust in her wolf, in herself, to protect Josie. But a stream of tears fell from her golden eyes, looking at Josie with love, longing, and pain because she had no clue how she would get Hope to understand. 

Somehow, within one night, she had managed to get everything she’d ever hoped for and lose it in the same breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions you have, please let me know. I'd be happy to clarify. Also if you ever notice a mistake or something, let me know that too. As always, I would really love to hear what you think, so criticism is welcome as well as any ideas!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Much Ado About Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> Very sorry about the long wait. School has been kicking my ass and I hate to say it was winning for a second there, but things are going a little better now. And that means update, so YAY!!
> 
> I made the chapter kind of long so hopefully, that makes up some. Can't promise when I'll update again, but Thanksgiving break is coming up in about a week, so hopefully, I can get an update or two in then. 
> 
> Anyhoo, here's the chappy. Just FYI the proofread was very fast, so any mistakes, my bad. Y'all caught me slippin'.
> 
> Happy reading and hope you enjoy!

Hope looked at her phone to check the time before tying her signature boots. 7:25 is what she read on the home screen. “Good.” She thought as finished getting ready and stood. 

She was making great time.

She grabbed her book bag and walked to the door. Standing in front of the door, she checks the time again, 7:30. As she saw the time, she tuned her eyes and listened for activity in the hall. 

There were plenty of people up and walking about, getting ready for the day, and heading to breakfast, but she was listening for something in particular. 

She didn’t have to wait long as she heard a door some feet away open and feet step out before shutting the door. 7:32. 

“Right on schedule.” She thought with a smile on her face. 

She waited as the footsteps sounded closer and closer, then they were right by her door before moving further away. It was then that Hope finally opened her door. She looked ahead and saw the girl of her dreams practically gliding across the floor. 

She smiled.

Josie looked beautiful today, as per usual.

Every morning hope would wait for Josie to leave her room and walk past hers to begin her day. Her day was actually quite simple. 

First, wake after a night filled with dreams of her lovely girl, get ready for school and wait until Josie left. Make sure to stay at a nice distance of about 15 to 20 feet behind her. Go to the cafeteria and get in line with no more than three people between them. 

Yes, most mornings Hope had to glare her way into her preferred spot, but today she was pleasantly surprised to see she didn’t have to fight anyone for it. 

Sliding into line she saw as Josie got her breakfast, greek yogurt with almonds and cranberries, a banana, and orange juice. Her usual. Hope grabbed her own cinnamon apple oatmeal and watched as Josie took her seat with her friends. 

She usually sat three tables away behind and to the left of Josie. Just enough to hear her laugh because of all the people talking in the room and see a bit of her profile. 

Today though, someone had taken her spot so she had to sit at the table right behind her. This actually worked out well, because she actually hears what was said to make Josie laugh or whatever funny thing Josie said. 

Some of it even made her laugh too, which she may or may not have gotten a weird look about for laughing at seemingly nothing, but that’s neither here nor there. She can hear her perfectly and see more of her face and if she tried hard enough, she could catch her scent. 

“This day is going great.” Hope thought to herself.

* * *

“This day is fucking awful.” Hope thought to herself angrily. 

She was in her second-period class, Calculus, and she was ready to murder her teacher. Usually, she appreciated the course because Mr. Hensley would just explain what new thing they were doing for the first 15 minutes, and then the students could just quietly work on their homework. 

It was quiet enough where she could stretch her hearing into the classroom next door and listen to Josie’s heartbeat. They usually finished 10 minutes early and that gave Hope the chance to pack up and be ready to leave once Josie had left class. 

Today, though, Mr. Hensley took the opportunity though to drone on the entire period keeping her from hearing the aforementioned heartbeat clearly. He even asked them to stay an extra couple of minutes so he could finish explaining the problem. It really wouldn’t be a problem if she didn’t have chem next. 

Ms. Levine was the potions teacher and she was notorious for being a hardass about tardiness. She felt that if she was teaching an advanced chemistry of magic class then all the students should be mature enough to get there when they are supposed to. 

Her words, not Hope’s. 

She had a rule where you couldn’t change partners unless someone was late or absent. Ms. Levine always made a big deal of tardiness too. She would close the door, lock it and spell it so that you had to knock, and then she would open the door. You’d then have to pair up with whoever was left or by yourself if everyone was taken. 

This year, the gods shined their faces upon her and Ms.Levine assigned Josie as her partner. It was the only time they talked because this way Hope wasn’t breaking her vow. She didn’t make the list and sure she could have asked to switch, but why inconvenience everyone for no reason. She would tough it out. Take one for the team.

But if she was late, then someone would get her spot. She knows Darin has been basically drooling over Josie since he came to school two years ago. She knows he’s been praying for her to be tardy or absent at least one day, so he could close in on her girl. She made sure never to miss a class. Even when Dr. Saltzman would call for her. 

After he called her out of class once and she saw how Darin reacted, she was quick to inform her teacher she would be right back and then let Dr. Saltzman know that she will be indefinitely unavailable from 10 to 10:50. He is not to bother her unless the school was literally on fire and people were two seconds from death. And even then, she reserved the right to say no. 

She had been back in class in 5 minutes with Darin glaring at her and a cute smile from Josie directed her way.

Mr.Hensley had about twenty seconds before she put a hole in the front of the classroom if he doesn’t shut up. Like hell is she gonna let Darin get his mangy hands on what’s hers. 

Luckily for Mr. Hensley, and the school’s infrastructure, he concluded class and dismissed everyone. Hope zoomed out of the room and down the hall. She slid into class with thirty seconds to spare. She saw Darin glare at her hard enough to burn a hole into her face. 

That didn’t matter though because she got a dazzling grin from her gorgeous girl. 

“I’m sorry I’m late. Mr. Hensley would not stop talking.” Hope blurted out as she came to her spot next to Josie. 

The brunette just let out a giggle and said, “It’s fine Hope. You weren’t late. No harm, no foul.” 

Hope smiled at her brightly and then turned to her own area to look at their project sheets. She went stiff when she felt a breath of air come across her ear. 

“Honestly, I’m just glad I don’t have to work with Darin. He was looking this way pretty hard when you weren’t here so I could tell he was gonna ask to switch. And no offense, but he isn’t the hardest worker. I would much prefer to not have to do all the work,” she whispered into Hope’s ear. 

She released a light and airy giggle after she had finished and Hope could feel her entire body shut down. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Hope replied not really sure what Josie had said, but she hoped that had covered it. 

Again she got another amazing smile and she felt like Josie just scattered stardust into her mind. With her mind now free and clear of any useful information and full of only Josie, Josie, Josie, Hope could only manage to turn towards her, blush, and smile goofily.

How Josie didn’t figure out Hope’s feelings already, the world may never know.

* * *

It was study hall and Hope was thinking back on what happened in chemistry class. Usually, her potions centered chem class goes fairly without incident. But today was different; vastly different but in a good way?

The assignment they had been working on called for them to use a constant stream of magic as they mixed their ingredients and Hope was going to do it, but they both knew Josie was better at potions and would likely get it right the first try.

It was going well until Josie just had to ask that question.

_ Josie and Hope were standing at their lab table measuring out their samples getting ready to begin. Once they had finished that, Hope went to look at their next step. She looked up when she heard Josie address her.  _

_ “Um...Hope? I have a favor to ask you if you don’t mind. I mean...if you do, you can say no. We can just do something else and then forget I even asked. Actually, nevermind. It was stupid any--”  _

_ “What is it, Josie?” Hope said with a smile.  _

_ She loved it when the shy brunette rambled about the simplest things. If she wasn’t already irrevocably in love with the girl, she would definitely be on her way now.  _

_ “No...It was dumb. I shouldn’t have even--”  _

_ “Josie, really, what was it?”  _

_ “Well...You know the potion needs us to use magic while we mix it?”  _

_ “Yeah, I know.”  _

_ “And I was gonna do it…”  _

_ “Yes….?”  _

_ “See the thing is”--Josie adverted her eyes to the floor-- “Well since I’m a siphoner as you know” --Hope nodded her head confusedly-- “And...well I could siphon from you beforehand, but if I run out mid-spell then we’ll have to start all the way over…”  _

_ “OK...I don’t really get what you’re trying to say here.”  _

_ “Well...I’m trying to say that I need you to touch me...the whole time...so I can siphon you...while I mix the potion.”  _

_ “Oh.”  _

_ “Yeah….It’s ok if you don’t wan--”  _

_ “No! Umm, I mean, no-no. that’s ok. We can do that. No problem.”  _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “Yeah, it’ll be fine. So I’ll just grab your hand?”  _

_ “Well, no. I need my hands.”  _

_ “OK, so….where should I--”  _

_ “If you wouldn’t mind standing behind me and then you can, um, put your hands on my waist. If you don’t mind? You know what, this was stupid. We can just--”  _

_ “No no! No um, that’s fine. We can do that.”  _

_ “Really?”  _

_ “Yeah, it’ll be fine.”  _

_ “Ok.”  _

_ Hope, who was internal sweating, got behind Josie and raised her hands. She was about to place her hands on Josie’s waist when she took in the brunette’s outfit. More specifically, her top. Josie of course had to be wearing a cute little yellow crop top.  _

_ Hope paused for a split second before she placed her hands on her skirt right below the hem. “Don’t touch her skin, Don’t touch her skin, Don’t touch her skin.” was all Hope could think as she lightly grasped Josie.  _

_ “Hope?”  _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “umm...Can you actually, um, bring your hands a little higher? Ya know, so you actually touch me. It’s just that skin to skin contact makes for easier siphoning.”  _

_ “You want me to touch your skin?”  _

_ “If you wouldn’t mind.”  _

_ “Yeah sure. No problem.” _

_ Hope did as the siphoner asked and slowly moved her hands up past the top of her skirt. When she finally reached the soft skin, she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. A red glow showed where Hope had placed her hands and she involuntarily squeezed.  _

_ Hope’s hands weren’t big by any means, but her teenage brain couldn’t help by thinking about how small the brunette’s waist actually was. She knew Josie was fit and in great shape, so this should be no surprise. (Just because she didn’t talk to the girl doesn’t mean she hasn’t looked at her. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The less she talked to Josie, the more she looked at her.)  _

_ But her gutter of a brain hadn’t really been able to conceptualize how good it would actually feel to have said small waist between her hands. Her brain’s only thought was a simple image. Hope holding that waist tightly before she throws the brunette on her bed and—  _

“Jesus Christ.” Hope shuddered as she pulled herself from the memory before she could get any deeper. The rest of the class went much in the same fashion, Hope’s brain set to horny adolescent and Josie blissfully unaware. 

Hope chastised herself for her dirty thoughts. It wasn’t like she was a prude by any means. She just felt that Josie was special. Josie was perfect and while no one was going to be deserving of her, they could at least be in the same vicinity as decent. She didn’t need some fratty boy type that only wanted to get into her pants. Like Darin. 

_ Darin. _

Hope scowled as she thought of the boy. She hated him. She knows that she isn’t right for Josie with being a Mikaelson and all, but she would be much better than Darin. And yet, Darin still has the balls to flirt with her girl and lust after her as if no one can see him. If Dr. Saltzman wasn’t so strict about his no violence policy then she would--

“Mikaelson!” Lizzie shouted as she slammed her bookbag on the table, startling Hope. Well, she didn’t actually shout, actually she said it regularly, but it sounded like she did with the silence of the quiet library. 

“Jesus Lizzie. Could you be any louder,” Hope whisper yelled as she tried to get her breathing back under control. Usually, Hope isn’t so easily caught off guard, but once Josie comes into the room, she seems to only be able to observe potential threats for her. 

Hope, on the other hand, left her own surroundings unmonitored. She looked around at the other students in the library and sheepishly held up her hand in appeasement to the few students Lizzie did disturb. 

Luckily none of those students were Josie as the brunette had her earbuds in.

“Could I be any louder? Ok, that’s rich coming from you.” Lizzie scoffed. 

“Lizzie, I wasn’t even talking before you came over.”

“I’m not talking about your vocal usage.”—Lizzie rolled her eyes at the tribrid— “I’m talking about stalking. It’s so damn loud I’m honestly confused about how Josie doesn’t know.” The blonde said the last part mostly to herself, but definitely loud enough for anyone with five feet to hear.

“Lizzie! Be quiet.”— Hope let out between clenched teeth.— “And I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m not stalking anyone.” Hope personally likes to refer to it as more protective following.

“Listen dog, I have been watching you for like two weeks and all you’ve done is follow my sister all day. You—“

“I don’t follow her all day! We just happen to have four classes and lunch and study hall together. That’s all.”

“Do not interrupt me! Don’t you mutts have any manner, geez. Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you follow her around. Like from the time she leaves her room until she goes back to her room after classes. And yet, you still barely say two words to her. Actually, I would put money on the fact that you don’t say two words to her.”

“I talk to Josie. I talk to her all the time.” Lies. It was a huge lie and Hope knew that Lizzie knew that it was a lie.

“When?” Lizzie asked with a challenge in her eyes.

“In class. We’re chem partners.”

Lizzie only rolled her eyes. “You know what, Mikaelson, in all honesty, as much as I would love to drag this out for days and respect your feelings and closed-off nature, I won’t. I’d be more inclined to do that if not for a number of other nightly factors” — Hope scrunched her face at.— “and your proclivity to gaze after my sister.”

“I don’t gaze! Lizzie-“ 

“Oh, you gaze. You gaze longingly and you pine away after her. It's pretty tiresome to watch frankly.”

“Listen, Lizzie, if you just came over to bother me, then mission accomplished. I’m bothered. Now that you’ve reached your goal, you can leave.” Hope said exasperated. 

Lizzie scrawled at Hope. She was at the very least annoyed that the tribrid tried to hide her very real problem of being in love with Josie. 

“Do you think that I like the idea of you and my sister? News flash, you red-headed munchkin, I don’t. Just so we’re clear, I remember what happened between you and Josie and more importantly, I remember exactly what it did to her. 

So no, Hope, I didn’t just come over to bother you. I came over because I’ve been watching you for two weeks and whether you want to lie to me or not, I don’t care, the truth remains that you’re in love with my sister. 

I can see it and you're way too good at hiding your feelings which means that if I can see it, then you’re so far gone not even you could deny it.” Lizzie ended her little tirade with a flick to her hair. She grabbed her backpack and left just as suddenly as she came, leaving a stunned Hope in her wake.

Hope, to say the least, was confused. She had no idea where the hell that came from. First, she thought she kept her feelings hidden pretty well. Sure she may look at Josie from time to time and she may look after Josie more often than not, but it wasn’t enough for people to notice....right? Second, Why the hell was Lizzie so suddenly invested. Based on her own words, Hope wasn’t good enough for Josie. And not that Hope needed to be told that (believe her, she knew), but clearly Lizzie didn’t like the idea of them together. So why was she so hellbent on Hope admitting feelings that she had no way of knowing existed.

Hope just shook her head to rid herself of the troublesome thoughts. “Whatever, Lizzie can think whatever she wants. It doesn’t matter. Josie deserves better. I know it, Lizzie knows it, and Josie will never have to find out just how undeserving I am,” She thought.

Hope would later think back on this moment and wished she paid more attention to her brown-haired beauty than the brunette’s meddling twin sister, but for now, she just leaned back in her chair and cast her gaze to said beauty.

Now was time for one of her favorite activities: deciding which of Josie’s outfits that week was her favorite.

“The blue sweater and pencil skirt or maybe the white crop top and skinny jeans. No the red crop top and plaid skirt. Or maybe…” And so her thoughts went.

Yes, definitely a favorite activity of hers.

* * *

_ “So tell me wolfie, if Hope doesn’t know about your nightly trips and she can’t know about how much control you actually have on her, which is exactly what she will learn if she is to learn about this little routine of yours, how exactly are you going to convince her to be with Josie? She seems pretty hellbent on staying far away from my sister.” Lizzie said from her position on her bed. _

_ Hope’s eyes shot open and she slowly removed herself from Josie. As she stood up, she realized that Lizzie had a point. That Hope didn’t know about any of it, she could risk never seeing Josie again. She had to admit that there were real risks and she had no clue how to solve them. How to move past them. This wasn’t something that brute force or even a little wolf stealth was going to solve. Either way, she would lose her girl and it shattered her to her core. _

_ “I-I don’t know. If Hope finds out….if hope finds out she might bind me. I would risk anything for Josie, but that sacrifice would be for nothing. It would be for less than nothing. It would only ensure that we never get to be with her. I could risk it if it meant Josie would be happy, but you said that we make her happy. That she loves us. If that’s true, then it would only hurt her and I can’t risk that. So, I don’t know.” The last of her speech was whispered out as tears filled her eyes. It hurt to think she would only ever cause the girl pain. And to know this new pain was caused simply because her love loved her and thought it was unrequited. That she would never have Hope. If only she knew just how much she meant to Hope, to them.  _

_ “So, you have no idea, no inkling, of how to get the girl, so to speak,” Lizzie questioned _

_ “I said I didn’t. Why must you rub it in? Is it really that entertaining to see me lose everything?” Hope said through gritted teeth. Why did Lizzie have to be so insufferable? _

_ “Well, that’s a bit of a complicated question. I would normally say yes, it is very entertaining to see the anguish in your eyes, but not this time.” _

_ Rolling her tear-filled eyes, Hope replied, “Oh really. And what’s so different this time?” _

_ “The difference is all in the math, my flea-ridden non-friend. If we count you and Hope as one there is still another person in this equation. I may be persuaded into”--Lizzie let out a sigh to punctuate her next words-- “helping you give our little tri-tastic rugrat a nudge in my twin’s pouty direction.” _

_ The defeated looking tribrid suddenly perked up when she realized just who Lizzie was referring to. Hope looked at Lizzie in slight awe. Never in a million years did she think the blonde siphoner would help her, let alone volunteer. _

_ “Oh don’t look at me that way. It’s not so above be to do charity work. Despite popular belief, I love giving back to the less fortunate.” Lizzie said with her head held high. _

_ As much as Hope wanted to scoff and roll her eyes at Lizzie, she couldn’t help but smile at the girl. Hope once again turned her gaze to her beloved. All she could think about was the possibility of them together. Really, truly, together.  _

_ Soon. _

_ Maybe. _

_ Hopefully. _

It was later in the evening now and Lizzie was on her bed reading a magazine. 

After letting the wolf know that she would help in her pursuit of Josie, Lizzie made it clear she would need some time to do a little recon. Thus, the two weeks spent watching Hope pitifully pine and languish after her twin. Two weeks of absolute torcher that ended in her confronting the aubrunette. Sure she could have been a lot more subtle, but Lizzie is who she is and she has never been known for her tact.

Josie was out with MG having some kind of best friend bonding night or whatever and wouldn’t be back for another hour or so. 

She was just getting to number sixteen of the sexiest men alive list when she heard a knock on her door. 

Scrunching her face and looking at her clock, she read 9:36 pm. It couldn’t be Hope, way too early for that and Josie wasn’t even here, so who the hell is knocking at 9:30 at night?

Lizzie put her magazine down and got up to answer the door. Much to Lizzie’s surprise and a bit to her annoyance, the open door revealed her least favorite tribrid, a fact she couldn’t help to mention.

“Well, if it isn’t my least favorite tribrid,” Lizzie said as she went back to her place on her bed, taking her magazine back in hand. 

“I’m the only tribrid, Lizzie.” 

“I’m aware,” Lizzie smirked and Hope rolled her eyes. 

This is not what she came here for. Without taking her eyes off the page she was looking at, Lizzie cut in again, “What do you want Mikaelson? Isn’t it a little early for you to be mooning at my door? I mean Jo isn’t even here.” 

“What? Firstly, I don’t moon. And secondly, when have I ever come here?” Hope looked at the blonde with a look of confusion. Finally shifting her eyes to her not so welcomed guest, Lizzie saw that the eyes of said guest were blue. Very blue and lacking the signature gold she had associated late-night run-ins with. So she was dealing with good ole regular tricycle, and not her wolf counterpart.

“Nothing. Forget I said anything. What did you come here about?” Lizzie said trying not to seem too suspicious by acting nonchalant and looking back down at her magazine.

Hope eyed her suspiciously. She wanted to question her further, but she had other, more important matters to deal with and she was trying not to use up all of Lizzie’s goodwill. If there was any.

“I wanted to talk to you about what you said this afternoon,” Hope said as she came into the room and sat on the edge of Lizzie's bed.

“About….?”

“Don’t be difficult Lizzie, you know what I’m talking about.”

“Do I?”

“Lizzie.”

“Hope.”

“Elizabeth.”

“Hope Andrea.”

“Elizabeth Jenna.” Hope was thoroughly irritated by now.

“Hope Adrea Mikaelson. Just so you know, I can go all night, but eventually, I’m just going to kick you out so….” Lizzie looked at Hope with a pursed lips and squinted eyes, giving her a look that says “I’m going to win so don’t try me bitch”.

“Fine! About me possibly having feelings for Josie.” Hope averted her eyes as she spoke.

“Possibly. And let’s not forget ‘feelings’, cause that’s rich.” Lizzie replied, air quoting feelings as she replied.

“Don’t push it, Lizzie.”

“Jesus, you would think I’m asking you for a favor,” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Yes, I remember said conversation. What of it?”

“Well, at first, I wasn’t going to do anything about what you said. I mean, it’s just that...um, well--” Hope was having a hard time getting the words out. She didn’t know how to say it. Sure Lizzie was right. She wouldn’t deny that to herself. She was in love with Josie. It was a fact of life and that’s all there was to it. 

But, actually letting Lizzie know the truth was a different story altogether. 

Telling Lizzie would inevitably lead to her spilling the beans of just how undeserving of the brunette siphoner she actually is. She hadn’t ever said it out loud. Only ever thought it. And putting those words out in the open was the last layer of dirt she would shovel onto the grave of her fantasy of Josie being hers. 

She knew she wouldn’t ever have Josie, but she liked to have her dreams and fantasies. Her wildest imaginations to keep her warm at night since it would never be the owner of those chocolate diamond eyes she loved so dearly. 

But she had to know. She just had to. So she asked, “You said that you didn’t want Josie to be with me and that I don’t deserve her…” 

“I don’t and you don’t.”

“Yeah, I know. I know. But it still made me wonder, if you feel that way, then why?”

“Why what?” Lizzie replied exasperatedly.

“Why were you so adamant that I admitted my feelings? Why confront me? Why--”

“You’re not serious, are you?” Lizzie looked at her as if she’d just grown a second head.

“Um, yes, I’m serious. Why would you think I wasn’t?”

“Hope, I know I give you shit, but you can’t be that dense.”

“I’m going to ignore the clear insult and just ask you to tell me what I’m missing here.”

“Aside from the fact you should know just based on your stalker habits, who else am I going to put my own feelings aside for?” Lizzie narrowed her eyes at Hope in a hard stare.

Hope thought for a few seconds and the only answer she could come up with was Josie, but that didn’t make any sense. Hope just looked at Lizzie quizzically, unable to answer.

Lizzie scoffed as she widened her eyes. She gestured around the room, hoping the pea-brained girl tribrid would catch on.

Hope’s quizzical look only deepened as she watched Lizzie flail her arms about. “The other person I can thin is Josie, but--”

“Duh! Jesus. It’s like pulling teeth with you.” Lizzie rolled her eyes so hard, Hope was sure she saw an alternate universe.

“But that doesn’t make any sense?”

“You’re tellin’ me.”

“No, Lizzie, I think you’ve got it all wrong. Josie doesn’t--she’s not….Josie and I barely even interact. I’m not even that nice to her. There is literally nothing I do that would make Josie want me.” 

“I’m aware of all of this.” Lizzie deadpans before shifting her eyes to the wall and mumbling something under her breath that sounds suspiciously like  _ “And yet, you're what she wants.” _

“Lizzie--”

“Listen, dog, I’m really trying to be a good sister here. So do me a favor and sweep my sister off her feet already. It would make things a lot easier for me. So chop-chop. Go plan whatever grand gesture you need to. I’ll make sure Jo doesn’t know and you can have the surprise I know you so desire.” Lizzie says with a fake smile on her face.

She looks back down on her magazine, expecting to receive praises and thanks in the following seconds, but they never come. 

Not liking to be taking for granted, Lizzie glances up only to be faced with a sullen-looking redhead.

“What’s with the face, Mikaelson?” Lizzie asked, fake kindness dripping from every word.

Hope stands with her back to Lizzie, taking a deep breath, she turns to face the blonde Saltzman. “Lizzie...I’m not going to be doing any sweep of any feet or grand gestures?”

Throwing her magazine down on the bed, The blonde siphoner rises to her feet and gets in Hope’s face. Glaring at her, Lizzie says, “And why the hell not?”

“You said it yourself, I don’t deserve her.” Hope shrugged, looking downcast.

“You’re fucking with me, right? Tell me you’re fucking with me.”

“Lizzie, I don’t. And as much as I would love to get into all the ways of how I don’t, I'll just leave it at, I can’t risk what being with me cost. I just can’t.” Hope turns around and starts to walk out of the room before Lizzie speedily gets around her and blocks her path to the door.

“Nah-ah. You’re not doing this. You’re not doing this martyr shit again. Not with Josie’s feelings on the line. Again!”

“See that’s just the thing, Lizzie. She doesn’t know. And as long as you don’t say anything, she won’t ever know. And that way, she’ll be able to find someone better. Someone safer.”

With that, Hope sidestepped a stunned Lizzie and left the room, physically ending the conversation with the blonde and metaphorically, her chance at true happiness.

Left alone in her room, Lizzie yelled out “She doesn’t want anyone else, she only wants you, you dumb self-sacrificing twat!” Throwing her hands in the air, Lizzie started to pace her room.

If she had a nickel for every time Hope played martyr, she would be the richest woman in the world.

“This is gonna be a lot hard and more taxing than I thought,” Lizzie said as she rubbed her temples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions you have, please let me know. I'd be happy to clarify. Also if you ever notice a mistake or something, let me know that too. As always, I would really love to hear what you think, so criticism is welcome as well as any ideas!
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was mostly just like Prologue of sorts. Just setting everything up I guess. This is my first fanfiction, so I would love as much feedback as possible. I'm just writing this for fun so if there really is something you want to see or have any suggestions, please let me know. 
> 
> I really hoped you liked it.


End file.
